


Conversation with a Crocodile

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Double Drabble, Gen, One-sided Conversation, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan does not miss Wendy and the boys. You mustn't think that for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation with a Crocodile

'Anyway,' Peter said, as if he had been arguing for hours, though in fact nobody had spoken to him at all, 'I don't _want_ to grow up.'

The crocodile did not much care what Peter wanted, and merely ticked.

'I'd have to grow up, you know, if I went with them. And why would I want to go with them, anyway?'

_Tick. Tick._

'All I wanted was to get my shadow back. I didn't ask them to come with me – well, perhaps I asked them to come with me, but I thought they'd like it here.'

_Tick._

'And after all, they did like it here. Didn't they?'

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

'Well, I suppose they were perfectly entitled to go home if they wanted to.'

_Tick. Tick._

'I just don't see why they would want to, that's all.'

_Tick. Tick._

'It's not as if I miss them or anything. You don't need to believe that for a moment.'

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

'They must find it terribly dull there. Think of all the jolly times we had here! Imagine leaving all that!'

_Tick. Tick._

'Well, I call them silly, that's all. Don't you?'

_Tick._

There was very little else to be said.


End file.
